Devil's Advocate
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Warning: YAOI, gay sex.  hardcore  Defteros x Kagaho, Dohko x Kagaho. After Dohko is wounded by Hades, he spends 1 month on Kanon Island. Just what happened during that time?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**DEVIL'S ADVOCATE: AWAKENING**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX**

Kagaho brought Dohko's body to Kanon Island and dropped him at the zenith of Mount Kanon. It was as good a place as any.

"Wait!" Kagaho paused. The interruption wasn't entirely unexpected. "How dare you litter my island."

Kagaho turned. "So you're the Demon of Kanon Island." The man was tall but was nevertheless a man, not a demon. He did have impressive muscles; Kagaho had to give him that. "Hades-sama ordered me to bring him here."

"He's dead. What do you want me to do with him?" the Demon said. His fangs showed prominently when he growled.

"He's not dead. Hades-sama spared his life."

"Then bring him to Sanctuary." The Demon turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The Demon paused. "There is no one at the Sanctuary to help him. They've all gone to the Lost Canvas."

"So what? Leave him there. If he dies, then it'll be because he's weak and deserves to die."

Kagaho clenched his fist. "You're supposed to heal him!"

"I'm not a god. Tell your Hades-sama to do it."

This was not the plan. "Hades-sama is the one who stabbed him, you idiot! It's his dark cosmos that holds him between life and death. He's not going to heal him!"

"And I should?" The Demon scoffed at him. "Save him or don't. I don't care."

"Are you mocking me?" Kagaho demanded. "You have to save him! You're a Saint of Athena!" The Demon stopped and didn't reply for a long time. Kagaho smirked. "Yes, I know who you are, Demon of Kanon Island. You're the Gold Saint of Gemini, Defteros!"

Defteros turned, and his eyes flashed red. Kagaho took a step back in spite of himself then became annoyed that he'd shown such weakness in front of his enemy. He held his ground when Defteros came face-to-face with him. They were so close that Kagaho could feel the heat radiating from Defteros' body.

"I was _never_ a Saint of Athena!" Defteros shouted. His spit flew into Kagaho's face. Defteros put a foot on Dohko. "As for Libra Dohko, he can go to hell for all I care!" He kicked the Gold Saint over the edge of the volcano.

"What are you doing?" But Defteros made no move to go after Dohko so Kagaho was forced to.

This was definitely not going according to plan. Defteros was supposed to heal Dohko with Athena's blood and then Kagaho would wait for him to summon Athena's cloth and destroy it. Luckily, Kagaho was fast or Dohko would already have fallen into the lava and died a fiery death. He jumped back up to where Defteros was and put Dohko by the lava bed.

"So you care about him?" Defteros laughed. "Such feelings only make you weak."

That was supposed to be Kagaho's line. He was now angered, not just annoyed, and threw a punch at Defteros, who stopped it with one hand.

"Impossible!" Kagaho had underestimated the Gold Saints in the past so he hadn't held back. Defteros grinned, fangs showing. His cosmos burst and sent Kagaho flying back. Kagaho fell into the lava and came shooting out a short moment later. Even his Surplice couldn't protect him from that temperature. "Are you crazy?" Clearly he was. Kagaho had seen his fair share of crazies too though. He snorted. "All I know is that Dohko is not dead, and you have something that can heal him. Do whatever you like."

Kagaho flew off but made the mistake of looking back. Defteros picked Dohko up by the face, threw him over the cliff, and walked away. This had to be a trick. Perhaps Defteros wanted him to think Dohko was dead so his return to the battlefield would be a surprise. All Kagaho had to do was wait at Athena's statue. But what if the Demon didn't heal Dohko? He was damn unpredictable and unreliable.

Kagaho went back and pulled Dohko out of the lava. His body was badly burned where his armor didn't protect him, and unfortunately Dohko was topless. This was worse than the black flames, especially since Dohko hadn't been able to defend himself. Kagaho cut Dohko and then himself to transfer some of his blood to Dohko, but this was only a temporary solution.

"Defteros!" Kagaho cried out. When Defteros still didn't show up, Kagaho called out his name again. "DEFTEROS!"

Defteros came. "Shut up, kid, or I'll eat you alive."

Kid? Kagaho growled but he decided to let that one go for the moment. "How long are you going to pretend you don't care? He's dying."

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" Defteros came over to kick Dohko over the edge, but Kagaho stopped him. "A pity. I was going to end his pain."

"He needs divine blood to heal," Kagaho stated flatly. It seemed pointless to keep dodging around the subject.

"So go to Hades."

"Athena's blood!" Kagaho cried out. "You have a vial of her blood so use it!"

"Why should I? The weak deserve to die. Isn't that what you believe too?"

Kagaho clenched his fist. Defteros was definitely messing with him. "I don't care about the strong or the weak. The only one who matters is Hades-sama."

"So you care about Hades." Defteros laughed. "Weak!" Before Kagaho could reply, Defteros walked through the firefall and disappeared.

Kagaho sat beside Dohko's body for a long time. He wasn't sure what to do now. He refused to fail this mission that might change the course of the Holy War. He absently stroked Dohko's hair. "You also have a younger brother, Dohko. You should understand why I would sacrifice everything for Hades."

"So that's why Hades matters so much to you." Kagaho was startled. When had Defteros showed up, and how long had he been standing there? "Then let me tell you, I have an older brother. Do you know what he did to me?"

"No." Kagaho tensed. He had only heard that Aspros wanted revenge on Sanctuary and would help Hades in order to get satisfaction. Kagaho wanted to say he didn't want to hear the details and didn't care, but he was beginning to understand that Defteros controlled the situation. This might give him precious insight into the mind of the demon.

"When we were young, he defended me. 'I will make the world acknowledge the two of us.' I accepted my role as his shadow and became stronger to bear my destiny so he could become stronger and brighter." Defteros' expression darkened. "But then he used me to try to assassinate the Pope, and I learned that he had been using me as his 'puppet.' Is that what you are, Kagaho? Hades' puppet?"

Kagaho growled. "I don't care if I am his puppet. I would do anything for him!"

Defteros sneered. "So you say. You have until sunset to convince me."

Kagaho didn't realize until after Defteros had left that the demon—yes, he was a demon—hadn't specified if he'd give Kagaho Athena's blood or heal Dohko with Athena's blood. Would he then destroy the vial of blood or simply refuse to give it to Kagaho?

Was Kagaho supposed to bend his pride and beg? Defteros didn't seem to care for such things so it had to be something else. Hades' importance to Kagaho had come up several times. Was it related to that? 'So you say.' Did he think that Kagaho didn't mean it when he said he'd do anything for Hades-sama?

"I'll beat it out of him!" Kagaho shouted and punched his fist into his other hand's palm.

Defteros arrived just as the sun began to set. "Well, kid?"

Kagaho smiled wickedly. "I've decided to convince you-" Kagaho attacked Defteros. "With my fist!"

Again, Defteros caught his fist with one hand, but this time Kagaho was serious and burned his Cosmos. It didn't work. Kagaho's eyes widened when Defteros still managed to withstand his black flames.

"You'll need more than that, kid." Defteros grinned and punched Kagaho in the face, sending his headpiece flying.

"Damn you!" Kagaho summoned a star of fire and threw it at Defteros. "CORONA BLAST!"

Defteros had to use both hands to stop the Corona Blast, but it still looked easy for him.

"He absorbed the energy of my Corona Blast?" Kagaho exclaimed. Taurus Aldebaran had been able to withstand it, but he hadn't absorb it. And Defteros wasn't even wearing a Cloth! Nor did he summon one.

"You won't be able to beat me with an attack as weak as that, kid!" Defteros launched a fireball at Kagaho, who dodged it easily enough. Unfortunately, that left him open to Defteros' uppercut, which sent Kagaho flying in the air. He couldn't steady himself in time and smashed into the ground.

"I won't lose against you!" Kagaho used his pain to flame his fury. "CRUCIFY ANKH!" Defteros laughed. The nails couldn't get through his Cosmos much less crucify him. "CORONA BLAST!" He needed this. It gave him the strength to summon three Corona Blasts.

"Again?" Defteros absorbed all three. "You might as well give up now and crawl back to your Hades-sama." The earth rumbled violently. Kagaho steeled himself for Defteros' special attack. "Mavros Eruption Clast!"

"What?" Kagaho had expected an attack from the front. Instead, Defteros used his Cosmos to reach into the very depth of the earth and summon magma that shot up and exploded upon contact. Kagaho struggled to stand and stumbled to Defteros. "What do you want from me?"

"What do _you_ want from _me_?"

"Heal Dohko with Athena's blood," Kagaho said tiredly.

"For Hades-sama?" Defteros' eyes were piercing.

Suddenly, Kagaho understood: Defteros wanted the truth. "For me."

Defteros smiled slightly. He slung Dohko over his shoulder and picked up the case containing the rest of the Libra Cloth. "Come with me."

Kagaho followed without comment. They went into a cave filled with lava, which easily melted the stone box that held the Libra Cloth. Then he watched in surprise as Defteros sat Dohko down on a rock and propped him up. His legs were in the lava but didn't burn him as it had before.

"How...?" Kagaho could feel the heat emanating from the lava. It wasn't an illusion.

"His burns must heal first," Defteros said. It wasn't much of an explanation. Kagaho didn't see how sitting in the lava that had burned him would help heal him. "Then I'll use Athena's blood to close the wound made by Hades' sword."

"Thank you." Kagaho didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he was grateful for Defteros' help and glad Dohko would live even if he would likely die soon after in the Holy War. Kagaho didn't want to owe anyone anything though. "What do you want in return?"

Defteros strode over to Kagaho. "I want you to show me what you want from Dohko—what you _really_ want from Dohko."

Kagaho wasn't sure what he would have said, but before he could come up with a reply, Defteros started to unceremoniously rip off his Surplice. To his own surprise, Kagaho found that he didn't want to resist. If this was the price, then he'd pay it.

Defteros skimmed a hand over Kagaho's body. Kagaho flinched. He had expected to be attacked or tortured, not touched. "What are you doing?"

"I already told you." Defteros pushed Kagaho to the ground.

He tipped Kagaho's head back so that his eyes fell on Dohko. It was ridiculous, but Dohko often shed the top of his Cloth mid-battle in order to raise his Cosmos. His muscles weren't just part of his armor. His chest and abs were well-chiseled and enhanced by his tanned skin. But it wasn't just that. His shoulders were broad and muscular, hinting at the strength in his arms.

Arms that looked strong enough to hold him down, pinning his arms above his head. Defteros had both of Kagaho's wrists firmly in one hand. The other caressed Kagaho's lower abs and then started to peel off the rest of his clothes. Kagaho struggled when Defteros started stroking his thigh. Damn Greeks. This was too much. Defteros strengthened his grip on Kagaho's wrists and knelt on one of Kagaho's legs. He firmly held the other's ankle and pushed his leg up in the air. Then he alternated between kissing and licking Kagaho's inner thigh. He had to admit it felt good and really turned him on.

But it was also horribly embarrassing. It felt like Dohko might awaken at any moment and see what they were doing. He held back a moan.

"He won't wake up," Defteros whispered huskily into his ear. He licked Kagaho's earlobe. "Hades' wound, remember?"

Barely.

Kagaho's eyes strayed to Dohko's chest again as Defteros licked his. Kagaho's nipples were quite sensitive and he found himself wondering if Dohko's were as well. Defteros reached between Kagaho's legs and started to caress him. He spasmmed. He wasn't used to being touched there. He was half-disgusted at being touched by a man, and it made him soften. But then he couldn't help but to imagine that it was Dohko, not Defteros, who was stroking him, and the thought made him harden. Was this really what he wanted from Dohko?

Kagaho panted heavily and closed his eyes. Damn you, Dohko! Kagaho squirmed under Defteros' hand, which gripped him harder in response to his movements. Despite his attempt to stay quiet, a soft moan escaped from his lips. Defteros took advantage of the moment to kiss him. Kagaho didn't want it to be someone else so he kept his eyes closed. It wouldn't be like this. For all his shouting, Dohko had a small mouth and thin lips. Kagaho would be the one dominating the kiss, and Dohko would feel the way Kagaho did at the moment. Kagaho invitingly parted his lips, and Defteros slipped his tongue into Kagaho's mouth. Kagaho eagerly sucked on it, and his mind strayed to imagining himself sucking on Dohko, who must be huge considering the size of his crotch plate.

Defteros slipped out of his mouth and moved down his body. Kagaho drew in a sharp breath. This really couldn't be happening. Defteros' mouth was hot and wet. Kagaho opened his eyes to look at Dohko, whose head was tipped forward and hair hid his eyes. He could imagine Dohko's head in exactly that position as he sucked on him. Kagaho climaxed violently.

Kagaho fought to catch his breath. He wasn't ready, but he assumed all of this must have turned on Defteros and didn't want to miss this opportunity. Kagaho turned, propped himself up on his elbows and knees, and presented his rear to Defteros, fully aware of what he was implying by doing so. He didn't want to suck on Defteros even if he could imagine it was Dohko because Dohko was right there for him to ogle.

At first, Defteros was gentler than Kagaho imagined Dohko would have been. He expected it to hurt more. Their Cosmos seemed to act as a lubricant. Once Defteros was buried deep into Kagaho, Defteros ceased to be gentle and became more vigorous. Kagaho was already spent, and he tried to encourage himself to harden by staring at Dohko. It wasn't working the way it had before. Now that he'd had a sample of what could be, he wasn't satisfied. Defteros reached around him and took Kagaho in hand. It felt different when someone else was the one giving him a handjob. Maybe it was because Dohko was right there, so close it felt like he could just lean forward and take Dohko in his mouth. Their timing was off though. Defteros ejaculated into Kagaho just as the fantasies were making him really hard. The hot fluid in his body served to titillate but not satisfy, not at this point.

"DOHKO!" Kagaho screamed in frustration and punched the ground. Somehow, this was all Dohko's fault for making him want it and turning him on only to leave him unsatisfied.

Defteros was thoughtful for a moment. He parted the lava that surrounded Dohko's body, walked up to Dohko, and took off the crotch plate. There was a sizable bulge underneath. Defteros left without another word.

For a moment, Kagaho was too surprised to move. Then he realized he understood exactly what Defteros was suggesting. Dohko was trapped in sleep, but he wasn't dead.

Kagaho knelt down and curiously touched Dohko. Even his lower abs were showing so there wasn't much else to cover below that except the thing Kagaho wanted most. He wondered if Dohko had become turned on hearing their panting and stifled moans. Then again, there wasn't anything else around to turn him on. Even if he was having a really hot dream, it must've been caused by their activities.

"Hmm." It came out sounding more like "mmm." Kagaho lowered Dohko's pants and took Dohko in hand, stroked him, and watched in fascination as Dohko became larger and harder. Kagaho smiled wickedly. Had Defteros known things would be like this? Kagaho watched the play of emotions across Dohko's face.

"What's wrong, Dohko?" Kagaho taunted. Dohko's eyebrows knit together.

Kagaho laughed and began to thoroughly lick Dohko. He glanced up every now and then and saw Dohko looking increasingly tortured. It only encouraged Kagaho's sadistic side. He took his sweet time sucking on Dohko, who was even longer and thicker than he'd imagined—disproportionately so for someone his height. Dohko's lips parted as his breathing became heavier. His hands clenched hard on his knees.

Kagaho laughed wickedly. He moved Dohko's hands to the top of his head and then continued sucking. As he'd predicted, Dohko's body twitched with desire and he instinctively pushed Kagaho's head farther down. Kagaho was able to swallow him comfortably mostly because he wanted to so badly. Dohko moaned and his fingers grabbed handfuls of Kagaho's hair. Kagaho tightened his lips around Dohko and fondled him. Sure enough, Dohko came and filled Kagaho's mouth. Kagaho waited a moment before withdrawing and swallowing, but Dohko hadn't completely finished. Some last drops shot out and hit Kagaho in the face. Instead of getting annoyed, Kagaho simply laughed and wiped his face clean.

"I'm not done with you yet, Dohko," Kagaho said and took Dohko in hand again. It should have taken Dohko longer to rest before being able to get hard again. Instead, there was the roaring of a tiger, and Dohko sprang to life. Seeing that made Kagaho almost come.

Kagaho locked one arm around Dohko's neck, climbed on top of Dohko, and impaled himself. Both Dohko and Kagaho let out a cry of pleasure. This time, Kagaho was able to control the pace. He tightened in response to the look on Dohko's face and rode him hard. He pressed himself up against Dohko's washboard stomach.

"More!" Kagaho demanded. "Take me, dammit!" He tried to get Dohko in deeper.

Suddenly, Dohko's arms wrapped around Kagaho's body, and his hands grabbed Kagaho's rear. Dohko parted his butt cheeks and thighs. Kagaho gasped. He was finally able take in all of Dohko, and it felt good. Kagaho relinquished control and let Dohko move him up and down his shaft. Their blood burned and Cosmoses mixed, and they climaxed simultaneously.

Kagaho didn't move from where he was and rested his head against Dohko's shoulder. "Dohko," Kagaho said softly into Dohko's ear. When Dohko didn't respond, Kagaho drew back to see that he was asleep again. Well, men usually slept after sex. "Dohko!" He still didn't move.

Dazed, Kagaho got up and looked around. Maybe he should be sleeping too. Maybe this was one of those kind of attacks that smoothly transitioned from dream to death. Dohko looked so obscene that Kagaho had to pull up his pants and reattach the codpiece. Damn, that was a large crotch plate. Kagaho pulled on his own pants and was going to put on his Surplice but changed his mind. He took a seat opposite to Dohko and just stared at him. A moment ago, Dohko's face had been so expressive.

Eventually, Defteros returned. He allowed the lava to surround Dohko again and handed Kagaho some sort of roasted meat, but Kagaho wasn't in the mood to eat.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagaho asked.

"The same as before: Hades' wound. But for a brief moment, Dohko was able to reach the Seventh Sense." Defteros took a seat next to Kagaho. "Sex indulges the five senses; most relationships exist on that level. As you know, beyond the five senses, there is the sixth sense. There is a connection between you and Dohko that neither of you admit to, and so that relationship exists in the realm of the sixth sense, in the periphery of your mind and heart. In this case, Dohko has been wounded by Hades and is unable to wake or move so he reached beyond his limits and found the Seventh Sense in order to bond with you."

"Then he won't remember this?" Kagaho wasn't sure if he wanted him to or not.

"Part of him will. It'll be like a dream to him. But then, isn't this like a dream to you too?" Defteros asked. Kagaho nodded. "What's your name?"

"Bennu Kagaho."

"When Dohko wakes, I'll tell him you saved him."

"But when we meet again, it will be as enemies," Kagaho said.

"As it should be. You will fight him with all your strength to show the love you feel for him."


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon of Kanon Island

**DEVIL'S ADVOCATE: THE DEMON OF KANON ISLAND**

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

"What's wrong, kid?" Defteros asked as he took a seat next to Kagaho. By now, Kagaho had gotten used to Defteros' affectionate term for him, the one he used when he was thinking of him as a little brother instead of a strange guest and acting as Aspros had before that moment when everything changed.

"Dohko," Kagaho said unnecessarily. He was always thinking of Dohko. It was the only reason he stayed on Kanon Island. Defteros rolled his eyes. "Once he gets Athena's blood, he'll change," Kagaho elaborated.

"So?"

"Since the beginning, he's treated me as an equal because he sensed my Cosmos was no less than that of a Gold Saint's. Once the divine blood enters his body, he'll become more powerful than me." And though their Cosmos had always been equal, Dohko had always been the more muscular and physically stronger of the two.

Defteros snorted. "So what if he has the blood of a god? Didn't he fight Hades?"

Kagaho's face flushed. "I didn't say I wouldn't fight him!"

Defteros scoffed and answered by pushing him to the ground. He gave him a crushing kiss. Kagaho wasn't in the mood. He simply let Defteros take him. It was part of their unspoken agreement, the price of living on the island and having sex with Dohko. Sensing Kagaho's disinterest, Defteros just had a quickie.

After he was done, Defteros leaned down and whispered, "Don't disappoint me, Kagaho, or I'll devour you. I hate the weak." Defteros stormed out.

A short time later, the island rumbled fiercely. Kagaho jumped to his feet. The cave became hotter, and a burst of lava shot from the wall. Kagaho cursed and summoned his Surplice. He grabbed Dohko and got the hell out of there. He had no doubt Defteros would let them die in his foul mood.

The earthquake worsened, and fissures opened in the ground. Magma seeped up and melted the rocks around them. The volcano was about to erupt. Kagaho tightened his hold around Dohko's waist and prepared to fly off if need be.

"SILENCE, KANON!" Defteros' voice rang out. Suddenly, the volcano calmed.

Confused, Kagaho returned to the cave, and, finding it safe, put Dohko back on his customary stone seat. He'd learned to walk the lava by now, at least when the lava was safe.

When Defteros' Cosmos quieted, Kagaho sensed the presence of another. More Silver Saints? But this Cosmos was familiar. Kagaho went to check it out.

"Tenma?" Kagaho muttered under his breath. "What's he doing here?" Was he here to retrieve Dohko? But everyone should have thought Dohko dead. Kagaho was certain he had covered his tracks.

"He came here to become stronger," Defteros said from behind, startling Kagaho. "So he can kill your Hades-sama."

Kagaho watched as Tenma plunged his hands into the lava. He hadn't mastered his Cosmos yet, that much was obvious. He had called Tenma weak before, and since then, Tenma had become increasingly powerful. And now who was the weakling? Kagaho balled his hand into a fist. His mission could change the course of the Holy War. He couldn't afford to lose to Dohko, divine blood or no.

"I won't lose to him!" Kagaho spun around to face Defteros. "Teach me to become stronger!"

Defteros laughed. "You, the enemy?"

Kagaho fell to his knees as if to beg as Tenma had but instead pulled down Defteros' pants. He didn't need to look up to know Defteros was grinning. Kagaho sucked hard to show just how much he wanted this. Defteros grunted and bucked. Kagaho brought him to climax.

"Cosmos comes from the heart," Defteros said, launching immediately into his lesson. "You're still holding back." Defteros returned to the cave with Kagaho. "Watch closely."

At first, Kagaho thought that Defteros was going to show him some sort of attack. When he neared Dohko, he thought maybe Defteros would show him the weaknesses in Dohko's attacks. Instead, Defteros stepped right up to Dohko and kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagaho exclaimed. Defteros ignored him and ran a hand over Dohko's bare chest. Perhaps Dohko thought it was Kagaho. His lips parted, and Kagaho got a brief glimpse of Dohko's tongue being sucked into Defteros' mouth. Kagaho grabbed Defteros and wrestled him to the lava floor. "Stop screwing around!"

Defteros grinned, and his fangs glimmered. "I'm not, not quite. I'm going to screw Dohko."

"What?" Kagaho didn't stop to think because Defteros pushed him off and draped Dohko over the rock upon which he'd been sitting. Dohko's rear was unprotected by any armor, and Defteros pulled his pants down to reveal Dohko's very fine rear.

Kagaho tackled Defteros. They rolled and Defteros kicked him off. He didn't immediately go for Dohko again. He didn't have to. Kagaho punched with black flames ignited around his fist. Defteros caught it with one hand as he'd done before, but this time Kagaho was able to catch the counterpunch. The black flames engulfed both their bodies as they grappled.

"Good!" Defteros said as he drew back. "But not good enough yet." Defteros raised a ball of fire from the lava bed and shot it. Kagaho dodged that and the other fireballs that quickly followed.

"Crucify Ankh!" Kagaho called for the nails to stop Defteros. It didn't work. Defteros smacked him hard. He melted the ground and plunged Kagaho's hands in, holding them there until they became trapped in solid rock. "What?"

"Just because I said I was going to screw Dohko doesn't mean I'm not going to screw you too. It's time you built up your endurance," Defteros said as he tore off the Surplice. Kagaho was hard. Now that he wasn't moping, he was his usual hot-blooded self. He struggled to get free, but he was in an awkward position, with forearms mostly sunken into the ground and face inches from the floor.

Defteros grabbed hold of him by the waist and began screwing him upside down. Kagaho tried his best to cushion his head against his arms, but it was hard because he had such little control over where his body was. The awkwardness of the position was quickly forgotten as Defteros thrust deep into him. Kagaho glanced up. Dohko's chest was heaving as he responded to the smell of sex in the air. It usually meant he'd be getting some soon too. It'd be ideal if Defteros could keep pounding him while he simultaneously sucked on Dohko. He imagined Dohko screwing him vertically like this. Dohko was short but amazingly strong. He'd undoubtedly be able handle him in this manner, but he'd let him face up to stare at his body as it moved against his and as the sweat dripped uncontrollably from the exertion. To say nothing of Dohko's expression! Even now, Dohko's eyebrows were knit and mouth hung open as he panted.

Defteros became increasingly rough, forcing Kagaho's face to the floor. Kagaho screamed. He loved it. Defteros was huge, and he knew how to use it. Nearby, Dohko became long and hard. He knew Kagaho's cries meant sex—good sex, the kind that made their Cosmos explode.

Defteros unceremoniously dropped him when he was done. Unable to catch himself, Kagaho's face scraped against the floor. His body was undoubtedly scratched by the hard ground too, but he was too tired to notice. It had been amazing.

Kagaho raised his head to glance at Dohko, who usually followed after a round with Defteros. Kagaho's heart missed a beat. Dohko was still slung over the rock, and Defteros was right there, fingering him. Dohko grunted. He obviously preferred to be entering Kagaho, but Defteros' finger was having its effect on him. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of his face. Defteros had a wicked grin on his face as he concentrated on making Dohko feel good about being entered, and he chuckled when Dohko began to move to eagerly meet him. Defteros was getting hard again. He inserted a second finger into Dohko to prepare him.

"NO!" Kagaho cried out as if he was the one being violated. "No, Defteros!" Defteros didn't even glance over at him. Kagaho struggled to break free of the stone that held his arms. Dohko's tiger tattoo flared to life. Kagaho rarely got to see it since he was usually in Dohko's lap, but he knew its roar, and he knew it meant Dohko had partially awaken from his deathly slumber. Animalistic lust ruled his body now. Defteros took his cock in hand and rubbed up against Dohko's rear.

Kagaho screamed. "Stop! Defteros!" The rock exploded, and the ground trembled as Kagaho broke free. He was too far away. "CRUCIFY ANKH!"

It worked. Kagaho wasn't sure if it was because Defteros had let his guard down or what, but he didn't care. Dohko was safe.

And he needed sex.

Kagaho quickly helped him sit up and impaled himself on Dohko. Dohko growled lustfully, grabbed him, and screwed him hard and fast. Kagaho moaned loudly. Stimulating the g-spot must have really done something because Dohko was merciless about his sex. Kagaho had saved himself for this and burst, but Dohko wasn't done though. He rarely was, and this time was even more true than usual. He screwed Kagaho over and over again, spilling repeatedly into him. The fierce tiger roared triumphantly when it was finally satisfied, the dragons of its Cosmos lingering within Kagaho.

Kagaho stayed where he was, with Dohko inside him, until the glow had faded for some time. Then he carefully eased himself off. His rear was raw, and his thighs were sore. It'd been a while since things had become this heated.

"Hey, kid, care to let me go?" Kagaho looked over in surprise. He'd forgotten entirely about Defteros' presence. He usually let Dohko and Kagaho have their privacy when they were having sex. Defteros was still trapped in the black flames of the crucify ankh.

"What are you doing?" Kagaho asked dumbly.

"Watching," Defteros growled. His fangs looking ready to tear out Kagaho's throat. Then Kagaho realized it had worked. His crucify ankh had actually worked against the Demon of Kanon Island. It hadn't burned or wounded him like it should have, but it had held him in place, and he hadn't been able to break free. Kagaho couldn't hold back his laughter. When he released Defteros from the black flames, he got a solid punch to the face that knocked him to the ground. He was too tired to move from where he lay, but he smiled all the same. It meant he had done well.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually stopped the eruption." Defteros dropped Tenma in front of Kagaho. "Pegasus, it seems that the village is safe."

One thing Defteros definitely didn't do was heal. Although Tenma had surrounded himself with his Cosmos, he had expended it in order to stop the volcano and left himself vulnerable. Kagaho tended to his wounds. He was Alone-sama's friend and enemy, and only Alone was allowed to deal with him. The final battle would be between the three friends: Alone, Tenma, and Sasha. Of course, it would be a nice perk if he fought Athena while she didn't have her armor.

"But it also seems that I have too many visitors lately," Defteros said. Kagaho looked up. "Even the dead have wandered in here. Virgo Asmita. I didn't expect you to be here because of the blood you bestowed upon the Pegasus Cloth."

Now that he knew what to look for, Kagaho was able to separate the presence of the Gold Saint from the power of the Gold blood that had been bestowed upon the Pegasus Cloth and could just barely make out the ghostly form of the Virgo Gold Saint. Kagaho strained to hear Virgo's words. It didn't help that he was soft-spoken by nature.

"But, are you not the man who possesses the power to destroy the stars of the galaxy?" Virgo said.

Kagaho started. He hadn't heard this before. Virgo had reached the Eighth Sense and created a means to seal the Specters, but he was peaceful for nature—or peaceful in a particular manner, violent in a different sense of the word. Kagaho hadn't defeated Taurus, but he'd done well. He was equal to Dohko in power and thus equal to Shion as well by extrapolation. Destroying galaxies was on a different level entirely. If what Virgo said was true, and he had no reason to lie, then it explained why Defteros didn't need his Gold Cloth to fight Kagaho.

"Do not isolate yourself on a mere island. Fight for me as well," Virgo said. "I ask you this as the strong person that you are and as an old friend."

Kagaho was quiet for the rest of the day and trained alone. The power to destroy galaxies. Could even Rhadamanthys compete with someone with power like that? The Greatest Caution was powerful, but it didn't destroy galaxies.

Defteros was equally quiet that night.

The following night, Defteros finally spoke. "I was rejected by Sanctuary for most of my life. For 25 years, I lived in a mask that I couldn't take off even in private. It was supposed to seal my Cosmos, that of the Chaotic Star of the Gemini constellation. My elder brother, on the other hand, was a bright star destined for greatness. But I saw a side of him that others did not. I knew he would do anything to be Pope. He wasn't the angel he seemed to be. His heart was torn between good and evil. But whenever he was caught, I covered for him and took the blame. It was easy to believe our alibi. I would do anything for him because he was my elder brother—but in truth, everything I did was for myself, so that he could achieve his goal to become Pope and free me from my bondage."

Kagaho didn't interrupt him or even ask him to continue. He simply sat there and watched the sunset with him.

"I was beaten whenever I watched him train, but he would defend me. I became stronger so that I could support him and so I could become the Gemini Saint. It's true: I wanted to become the Gemini Saint. How could I not? We lived in Sanctuary, a place where youths train to become Saints. It was feasible since the Gemini Cloth would be without an owner once my brother became the Pope of Sanctuary.

"Life is full of ironies. The price for the Gemini Cloth was a high one, and once I had it, I no longer wanted it. I've never worn it, not once. I have no desire to fight for Athena. I don't care about her or Hades. I don't care if the world becomes engulfed in darkness or if everyone dies. The only person I care about and have ever cared about is my elder brother, Aspros. I came here to Kanon Island to train and become stronger. If I ever fight again, it will be for him—and against him."

"He's returned," Kagaho admitted quietly. "He went to Hades and exchanged the secret of Athena's Cloth in return for a new life."

"I'm not surprised. Asmita had implied as much." Defteros shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Even without Hades, my elder brother would have found a way. He's that type of person. I knew that someday I would have to fight him again. What else can we do? Share chocolates like we did when we were young? No, the only thing left for us is to fight, and I will personally kill him."

Finally, Kagaho understood why Defteros surrounded himself with fire and knew it was nothing compared to the fire in his heart.

Defteros finally turned to Kagaho. "Burn him with your black flames until all that is left are ashes. That is the only way to express your love."


	3. Chapter 3: All for Alone

**DEVIL'S ADVOCATE: ALL FOR ALONE**

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

**HEED WARNING!**

Defteros was becoming increasingly unstable, and in truth, it scared Kagaho. He was beginning to think that Defteros was outright crazy with brief moments of sanity. Kagaho had thought he was aggressive and violent, but it was nothing compared to Defteros. Defteros was older and had more years of pent up rage. He sometimes took his aggression out on him by "training" him, which basically amounted to beating the crap out of him. But what scared him most was the idea that he might kill Dohko at some point when he wasn't looking. He wasn't entirely sure why, but the Libra Saint obviously had some sort of strange effect on him. He wondered if it had something to do with the imbalance in the Gemini's head and the Cosmos of the Scales but had no idea how that would work.

The volcano erupted, but this time, Tenma wasn't there to stop it. The ashes covered the sky until the Lost Canvas could no longer be seen. In fact, the entire island was suddenly protected from Alone's painting. The only problem was that they were going to die, not tranquilly but painfully. Alone had once shown him images of Pompeii, a volcanic island off the shores of his native country. The people had looked so pathetic, and many were frozen with fear that was evident despite their stone visages. For all that Kagaho claimed to be evil, he avoided killing civilians. Alone did, but his was a different sort of death, usual instantaneous. The volcano would erupt for hours, and the people would have plenty of time to panic and realize their helplessness. Kagaho went to find Defteros, who was literally standing in the middle of the volcano and roaring at the sky.

"Stop this!" Kagaho said.

"Why should I? Let them all die!" Defteros roared.

Kagaho shuddered. This was different from before, when he threatened Tenma but didn't mean it. The moment Tenma failed and fell unconscious, Defteros would have stopped the eruption. Unless, of course, he was angry. Then, anything was possible.

The lava shot into the heavens; the ashes dirtied the canvas. No, not angry. He's trying to reach Aspros, Kagaho realized. And it was a long way from earth to the Temple of Mars. The power to destroy galaxies. What would happen if he simply destroyed the Lost Canvas? Then there would be no salvation.

"If you keep this up, you're going to destroy all of humanity!" Kagaho shouted over the earth's explosions.

"I'm no longer human!" Defteros screamed at Kagaho. His Cosmos was immense, second only to a god's. "The day my brother died, I became a demon!"

The molten lava was melting his Surplice.

A vision entered Kagaho's mind:

_"Does your arm hurt, Aspros?" Those damn bastards had done it again. Every time they tried to hurt Defteros, Aspros would defend him. If he defended himself, the bastards got angrier. When Aspros defended him, they just left._

_"It's barely a scratch, Defteros," Aspros said with a laugh. It was hardly a scratch. His entire forearm had been ripped open. "Don't worry about it. If I can't even endure this, then I'd never make it as a saint." _

_"You always end up getting hurt because of me," Defteros said in a dejected tone. "I'm nothing but a burden to you, Aspros. Maybe they're right. Maybe I should just disappear from this world."_

_"Don't you dare!" Aspros said sharply. "You and I are one. If you died, I'd die too."_

Aspros had caught Defteros every time, but the guilt of being a burden on his brother never faded.

Is this the pain Sui would have felt had he lived?

Kagaho began to laugh madly. His black flames became as hot as the lava around them and filled the air like a volcanic eruption. He would be crying if the flames weren't drying his tears. Ashes whipped around them though it was impossible to tell whether they came from the volcano or Kagaho's flames.

"So this is how it feels to be a demon." Kagaho looked up and met Defteros' eyes. "Then I will also become a demon!"

The flames continued to rise into the air until they were like a black sun. The intensity of the attack was such that Defteros was finally shaken out of his memories of the past. He tore at Kagaho's armor with his teeth, ripping off the wings as if he was a chicken. The sun and lava scorched their naked bodies.

Defteros was chasing after a shadow of his elder brother, and Kagaho decided he would be that shadow. Kagaho forced Defteros to the ground. Defteros' rage had weakened him, and the dark sun did the rest. This is how much I love you, Kagaho thought and projected his feelings through his cosmos. And I would do anything.

Kagaho climbed on top of Defteros and speared himself. Defteros' cosmos was still burning like a demon's. Kagaho screamed, and the black sun immediately stole the saliva from his mouth. His throat burned, and he couldn't breathe. He didn't care. The harsh penetration allowed Defteros into Kagaho's mind and heart, the intense grief he felt for his younger brother even after all this time. This was the passion and pain of an elder brother. The flames that surrounded them didn't dim.

Defteros rolled so that Kagaho was on the bottom. He wanted to be joined with his elder brother. They were meant to be one, two sides of the same coin. He wanted to be so close their bodies melted together.

Kagaho parted his thighs farther apart even though it gave the flames more access to his delicate skin. Defteros kept pounding into him and seemed unaware that his skin was also burning. They were one. They couldn't be separated even if they tried. The cosmos fused them together and refused to let go.

My younger brother, the person I swore to protect. For the first time, it wasn't Alone who replaced Sui. It was Defteros, who so desperately needed to be completed by his other half. Anything, anything for his younger brother. Even this.

Defteros absorbed the lava, flames, and burning sun and put all of that power into his final thrusts. Kagaho clawed at him. He was dying. He could feel it. But Defteros needed still more. Do you see, Defteros? Kagaho thought amidst the pain. The elder brother willing to do anything for the younger. One moment of madness couldn't change a lifetime. Regardless of what Aspros had said, he hadn't meant it. He couldn't. They had spent so much time together—an entire lifetime—that it was impossible for Aspros to be who he had said he was on that last day.

Defteros exploded, and Kagaho cried out. He collapsed as soon as Defteros let go of him.

"You're not my elder brother," Defteros said as he stood up. Then he leaned down and picked him up. "But thank you for trying to be."

Defteros brought him back to the cave and lowered Kagaho face down onto the bedding that Kagaho had eventually brought when it became evident he would be staying for an extended period of time. Then Defteros pulled out a shirt that he never wore, bundled it into a makeshift pillow, and placed it under Kagaho's head.

Defteros started where the burns penetrated the worst: in the anus. He dipped his middle finger into his mouth and gently slid it into Kagaho. His wounds were pretty bad. He was probably right that he was dying. Defteros lighted his cosmos and slowly filled Kagaho with its warm golden glow.

Defteros continued to finger Kagaho but also began to lick the burns upon his body. They became red instead of black, still not entirely healed but certainly not as bad as before. He rolled Kagaho onto his back. Although the lava had mostly come into contact with his back, his front was even more burned from when Defteros had laid atop him. The power to destroy galaxies—lava and black fire was nothing compared to Defteros' flames.

Defteros reached between Kagaho's legs and began to finger him again. He took Kagaho into his mouth. If he were in better shape, Kagaho would have been incredibly turned on. Defteros hadn't given him a blowjob since the first time they'd had sex and was very, very good with his lips and tongue. Kagaho gasped softly and moaned. He liked it rough but this was good too.

Eventually, Defteros turned his attention to Kagaho's abs. They weren't as impressive as Defteros' or Dohko's, but they were still well-defined. The weeks of sex had also strengthened them. He squirmed when Defteros played with his bellybutton. He might be wounded, but he was still horribly ticklish there. When he brushed his tongue against Kagaho's nipple, he shuddered and finally began to glow and self-heal. It wasn't his usual black flames but red like fresh blood. Perhaps that's what prompted Defteros to sink his fangs into Kagaho's chest. The pain didn't stop the red flames from healing him, and Defteros sucking on his skin and licking his nipple more than made up for the biting.

Kagaho parted his legs and bent them at the knees. Defteros pushed one leg up and slipped under it to align his body with Kagaho's. It was like a dream. Or perhaps he really had died. He hadn't noticed until then that he'd become filled with cosmos, which felt wet and slippery. Defteros entered him, and it felt amazing. It was as if he was learning about sex anew. Not only did he move his ass to the rhythm of Defteros' thrusts, but the muscles of his hole kept tightening around Defteros and then releasing him of their own accord, intensifying the delight of Defteros' movements. For a moment, he wondered if this was how it felt to be a woman, to have a body made to take cock. Kagaho's eyelids fluttered close.

He could imagine Dohko touching him like this, caressing him from the inside. He would be stretched more—Dohko was larger—but it would still have this feeling of smooth penetration. It excited him, but it also calmed him. This was who he was, not the aggressive bird of fire but a hot and heavy one that burned with... love. He was forced to admit it to himself again. It wasn't just that he enjoyed having sex with his archenemy. Deep down, he wanted a union of the soul. As he imagined this, the moment when Dohko finally reached his heart, he came.

Defteros did as well. "You're a lucky man, Kagaho," Defteros said as he smoothed down his hair and cosmos. Kagaho noticed that Dohko's cosmos was also fading. That feeling inside... No wonder it had been so intense.

"Thank you," Kagaho whispered.

Defteros nodded and then tipped his head towards Dohko. "Go ahead. It'll be the last time. Then I'll heal him with Athena's blood."

Kagaho almost wished it didn't have to end, but he needed to complete this mission. For Alone. "Just out of curiosity, where have you been hiding Athena's blood? I've looked everywhere for it."

Defteros chuckled. "Star Hill." Well, that certainly explained why he hadn't been able to find it. "I'll go retrieve it. Don't be here when I return."


	4. Chapter 4: One Hundred Dragons

**DEVIL'S ADVOCATE: ONE HUNDRED DRAGONS**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX**

The last time. Kagaho didn't know how to handle that. He knew what would come after: they would fight to the death. But before?

Kagaho turned and found Dohko looking at him. He shook his head. Dohko was still looking at him. In fact, Dohko had stood up from where he usually was and walked over to him.

"Dohko...?" Kagaho said cautiously. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamed of things of this sort, but he knew he wasn't asleep because his romp with Defteros had been all too real.

"Kagaho," Dohko said softly in his characteristic deep voice, making Kagaho shudder. Dohko didn't have the same hesitancy and pulled him into a very gentle kiss that soon deepened. "Mm, Kagaho..."

In their entire time together, Dohko hadn't spoken to him. He'd groaned, moaned, and cried out, but they'd all been instinctual sounds. Hearing his name now was a completely different kind of a turn-on for Kagaho. It didn't just make his cock hard, though that was certainly happening; it made him feel warm. Dohko kept kissing him over and over again, not the usual fierce kisses but long, passionate kisses. Kagaho was getting heady, and his knees were getting weak. Dohko caught him just as he began to faint.

Dohko lowered him to the ground and started kissing him anew, softly moaning his name between kisses. Kagaho wasn't quite sure what to do. It was so unlike their usual rabid sex. But then again, usually Dohko was sitting on his seat and Kagaho was riding him. They'd become more excited until Dohko's hands were all over him, spreading his ass and moving him along his shaft. Their sex focused a lot more on their cocks. This was a strange feeling. Dohko pressed their bodies together and kept running his fingers through Kagaho's hair. Usually, he only did that when he was getting a blowjob. This was all so strange. Kagaho reached up and tangled his fingers into Dohko's hair and drew him closer. Their passionate kisses finally became more fevered, more familiar.

But then Dohko broke them off to nuzzle and kiss Kagaho's neck. What the hell was so interesting about his neck? This was their last time; Kagaho wanted to make the most of it. Still, Dohko managed to elicit soft gasps from him. Those kisses against his neck tickled but also felt really good. Kagaho guided Dohko to his nipples. Defteros had licked and touched them, and Kagaho had imagined it being Dohko instead, but this was the real thing. He'd never realized before that Defteros' tongue was rough. Dohko's was a wet, smooth lick that easily made his nipples rise. That fascinated Dohko, who licked some more and sucked on the little nub that became hard between his lips. He moaned, sending all kinds of sensations through Kagaho's body. Dohko turned his attention to the other nipple, inadvertently re-opening Defteros' bite on his skin, but continued to toy with the first. A sudden tweak and Kagaho was hard as rock and ready to go. This was more like their norm.

Only it wasn't. Dohko remained on top of him but didn't start madly screwing him the way Defteros might have. The cave still smelled strongly of their earlier sex.

"Dohko, take me!" Kagaho demanded.

But he didn't. Instead, Dohko started licking and kissing his burns, healing them the way Defteros had, with his Cosmos. It wasn't long before Kagaho forgot to complain. It felt wonderful to finally have Dohko's lips against his skin. Defteros was always sucking, always taking. Dohko kept drooling as he kissed, cooling the burns and keeping Kagaho's sweaty skin slick instead of sticky. Kagaho's panting became heavier. Dohko kept touching him everywhere, not just grabbing him but caressing him, stroking him. He couldn't remember Dohko every touching his cock. In fact, he was pretty sure he never had. Rubbed against it? Yes. Groped it? No. Kagaho arched into his touch. Dohko's drool was filling the crevices of his abs, and his mouth was getting tantalizingly close to Kagaho's cock. Kagaho was already imagining it. He had no idea how Dohko managed that much drool, but the idea of a hot, wet mouth was a very appealing one.

Of course, Dohko couldn't make things that easy, could he now? Kagaho cursed him inwardly. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Dohko stood and stripped off his arm guards and leg guards. Kagaho stared. It occurred to him that he'd never bothered to take those off. All he did was take off the codpiece and pull Dohko's pants down just low enough. Kagaho gawked and ogled Dohko as he stripped off his pants.

"Dohko..." Kagaho breathed. He'd never seen Dohko naked before. Oh, Dohko had always been topless but never without pants. His eyes roved over Dohko's hard, muscular body. Why the hell hadn't he thought to strip him before? What a fool he'd been! So much wasted time. Perhaps Dohko could have been sitting on that rock naked for the last month. Kagaho was so impossibly horny. He invitingly parted his legs for Dohko.

"Mmm, Kagaho..." Dohko knelt down and started kissing him again. These kisses were wet and slobbery, and saliva literally dripped from Dohko's mouth into Kagaho's. All he could think of was Dohko's cock doing the same. Kagaho moaned helplessly and clawed at Dohko's back. He brought his legs up and hooked them over Dohko's shoulder in encouragement. Then, at last, there was that roar of the tiger, and Kagaho knew he would finally be getting some.

"OH! DOHKO!" Kagaho cried out. Somehow, amidst all that kissing and rubbing, Kagaho had forgotten just how huge Dohko was. Dohko's cosmos was quick to fill him, soothing him and making him incredibly wet. He remembered now. Defteros had pressed his cosmos in to heal him of the vicious burns but it had been replaced by Dohko's dragons, bringers of rain.

Kagaho was so slick inside, Dohko was able to smoothly slide in and out despite his size. And Kagaho could feel every movement as he stretched then rested then stretched and rested. He moaned loudly. It was happening again, that amazing feeling of effortlessly opening and closing. His body knew what to do without him thinking about it. It wasn't just a matter of remembering to squeeze and release; it just happened. It was just so natural. He could feel and hear the juices inside. It was as if he had become literally wet, not just from cosmos. It felt like it was coming from himself, a slippery fluid made just so this feel right. His cosmos burned. He was so incredibly hot and heavy inside.

"Kagaho... Kagaho..." Dohko kept moaning his name. It was so incredibly erotic. Kagaho tried to say Dohko's name too but it got lost in his heavy panting. It took everything he had just to keep up with Dohko moving in and out, thrusting and spearing him time and time again. He didn't even notice his own erection. All of the sensations were concentrated within, where Dohko pierced him, pressed into him, pounded him. "Ka—KAGAHO!"

Dohko dug his nails into Kagaho's shoulders and climaxed violently. Kagaho's scream wasn't nearly as coherent. As Dohko filled him, Kagaho felt himself burst within and wash over Dohko. It made Dohko shudder with joy as he finished his release.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth

**DEVIL'S ADVOCATE: REBIRTH**

**WARNING: ****YAOI, GAY SEX, BORDERLINE CONSENT **

Dohko watched the Bronze Saints flare their Cosmos and reach the Eighth Sense and nodded in approval. He knew they could do it. Everyone mistook them for Bronze Saints, but as Shion had just revealed, they were Athena's chosen God Saints. Of course, like the secret of Athena's Cloth, their God Cloths needed to remain hidden until the end.

"Kanon."

"Yes?" Kanon was still pouting. He had been right there. It would've been nice if Shion had bestowed some divine blood upon his Gemini Cloth. Things didn't work that way. Dohko snickered.

"It's time for us to go and join Athena and Shaka in the fight against Hades," Dohko said. Ah, it felt good to hear himself speak in that strong, manly voice. He was still re-adjusting to the strength in his youthful body.

"Yes, Roshi," Kanon agreed. Although Dohko had only personally trained one student, the other Saints all recognized him as their Master as well as a sign of respect. Regardless of what he said, Dohko would never simply be one of them.

Dohko burned his Eighth Sense, and Kanon did likewise. The two appeared in the Underworld in a flash. Kanon shook his head to recover from the disorientation. No one could pass the barrier between life and death without some jolting. Dohko recovered quicker though and feigned nonchalance. It was always fun to awe the younger Saints. Kanon was the oldest of the current generation of Saints so that meant he deserved to picked on the most.

"We must get to Athena's side," Kanon said when he recovered and glanced over at Dohko, who shook his head.

"No, Shaka is guarding her," Dohko said. "You have another duty." Kanon was understandably confused. "The young Bronze Saints have come to deliver Athena's Cloth to her." Kanon pouted again at the mention of the Bronze Saints. "You must watch over them and assist them."

"They can handle themselves," Kanon said. "I have faith in them." An obvious exaggeration. He knew they had overcome their previous obstacles and used that as an excuse to avoid babysitting.

Dohko shook his head. "They must save their strength for the Final Battle and, until then, need the protection of a Gold Saint such as yourself, especially since Mu, Milo, and Aioria were defeated. You're as powerful as your older brother Saga. I'm sure you can do the work of three Gold Saints." Dohko winked.

"No need to flatter me," Kanon said with a scowl. "It doesn't make this babysitting job any easier. I would rather go straight to Athena but have a suspicion the Bronze Saints are going to take the long route."

Dohko chuckled. Regardless of what Kanon said, the flattery still buffed his ego and made him more accommodating. If Saga and Kanon could fight side by side, then the Saints of Athena would have a real power house. A double Galaxian Explosion would be only slightly less powerful than an Athena Exclamation, and it wouldn't be considered unfair or dishonorable because fighting together was their natural state.

"I have a different mission to fulfill," Dohko said when he realized Kanon was waiting for him. "Go, Kanon! Seiya and Shun are already getting into trouble."

Kanon rolled his eyes. Bronzes. "Yes, Roshi!" Already in trouble meant they already needed to be bailed out of trouble. Being a Gold Saint, Kanon knew better than to ask Dohko about his mission. It was undoubtedly part of the sacred orders given to him by Athena in the previous Holy War.

And it could be argued that it was a mission from the previous war. Athena had sort of entrusted him with this matter.

Kagaho.

* * *

The Specters were not ghosts like Saga but living men born on earth. One Specter of Hades was unique though; he had been reborn as a Saint of Athena, the Immortal Phoenix Ikki. Now, his past self as Bennu Kagaho would have awakened. Dohko sought him out. After 243 years, they would finally meet again.

Kagaho wasn't actually hard to find. Locate the most aggressive Cosmos and voila! That would be him. Or maybe Dohko was just good at recognizing it. Kagaho was waiting for him.

"Libra Dohko." Kagaho's voice reflected his confusion. It's not as if he didn't remember he was Phoenix Ikki. But Kagaho's memories would be stronger at the moment. He was a Specter and wearing his Surplice.

"Bennu Kagaho." Dohko kept his distance. He had made certain Ikki had never interacted with him as "Roshi" because he didn't want Kagaho to imagine him as an old man.

"We fought." Kagaho's Cosmos was burning but he didn't attack.

"We did." Dohko increased his Cosmos so that a golden glow surrounded him.

"You refused to let go."

Dohko nodded. "If you burn everything around you, then I won't be able to stay by your side."

Kagaho summoned the black flames. "But I wouldn't let you come with me."

"I lived." Dohko put a hand over his breast. "I survived the Holy War."

Kagaho's eyebrows knit together. Dohko could see him trying to make sense of it all. What else was he remembering besides those last moments together? Kagaho looked upward. Of course, there was no sun in the Underworld.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped back to Dohko. They were dark and hard.

"Lies!" Kagaho punched Dohko, who stumbled back a step. "What have you done to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you." Dohko could taste blood and felt it drip down his face. "Those are your memories."

"No!" Kagaho moved with surprising speed now that he'd decided to attack. "I'm a Specter of Hades! I would never betray him!" Dohko could understand his feelings. It was the same kind of devotion he felt for Athena.

Dohko blocked, dodged, and retreated. He didn't attack. It was a bad idea, and Dohko knew it. He was unfortunately quite bad at this kind of a game. After several misses, Kagaho punched the air and launched black flames at Dohko, who slammed into the rock behind him. Kagaho was upon him in a second. His hands wrapped around Dohko's neck. The black flames burned all around them.

"Take it back!" Kagaho shouted. Dohko didn't even know what he was supposed to take back. The memories? "I am the Celestial Violent Star. Bennu Kagaho, and I live for Hades!" Ah.

"No, Kagaho. You changed. I told you then that you could only remain a Specter for so long." Dohko wasn't sure if he was intelligible because Kagaho's grip was that tight. He struggled to pry Kagaho's hands from his neck. Kagaho suddenly released his hold on Dohko's neck and stepped back.

"Crucify Ankh!" A vertical ring of fire surrounded Dohko, and in the center was an ankh. Flames nailed Dohko's hands and feet so that he was spread eagle. What should have followed was a Corona Blast.

Instead, Kagaho tore off Dohko's crotch plate.

"What?" Dohko's eyes widened as Kagaho fell to his knees, pulled down his pants, and started giving him a blowjob in the middle of the battle.

* * *

Dammit! Kagaho thought to himself. It was exactly as he remembered it. He knew every ridge and pulse of Dohko's cock. There was no mistaking this taste and smell, this prickling of his nose and lips by Dohko's wiry hairs. His tongue sought out his favorite places, the ones that made Dohko writhe with desire. He wrapped his arms around Dohko's waist, rested his hands on that tight ass, and pulled Dohko towards him. He was loud with his moaning and sucking. He knew exactly how Dohko liked it.

And part of him vaguely remembered that Dohko wouldn't know about this part of their relationship. Dohko's surprise and confusion were genuine. His body reacted before his mind could. Dohko's cock had sprung to life the moment Kagaho's hand had pulled off that crotch plate. It had hardened with every movement of Kagaho's lips, lengthened with every lick. Kagaho glanced up to see a certain amount of horror in Dohko's face. He could see Dohko biting his tongue to keep back his moans and fighting to regain control of his body.

It made Kagaho smile. He loved making Dohko want him so badly that he was crazy with desire. Kagaho could tell by the way Dohko struggled to get free of the Crucify Ankh that he was increasingly losing control. His hands itched to grab Kagaho by the hair and force him even deeper. Kagaho knew he could swallow that monstrous cock down his throat and knew it's what Dohko most wanted. And he didn't intend to give it to him just yet.

Kagaho wormed his hands under Dohko's Gold Cloth to feel his amazing abs. He had to pause the blowjob for a moment to pull the armor free. Oh, what a sight to behold! Firm muscles flexed tight as Dohko's body reacted to Kagaho's temporary withdrawal. Kagaho ran a hand over those abs of steel. The skin was slick with sweat.

Dohko managed to break one hand free. Was he supposed to fight Kagaho? Turn him to Athena's side? Dohko obviously wasn't thinking about any of this. He grabbed a fistful of Kagaho's hair and rammed his head against his crotch, mouth aimed for his cock. Kagaho loved that ferocity, that reckless abandon of any sense of propriety. He kept his mouth closed, and Dohko growled in frustration. His hand tightened its hold on Kagaho's hair. Ah, that was the sign he was looking for. Kagaho eagerly swallowed Dohko. After several noisy powerful slurps, Kagaho got Dohko to climax violently.

* * *

Dohko shuddered. What was going on? He couldn't think straight. His Cosmos flared, and the tiger in him came back to life, roaring and ready for more. He broke free of the ankh and pounced Kagaho, clawing at the Surplice. He should have been satisfied. Well, he shouldn't have been wanting any of this, but since he did, he should have been tired from the blowjob. Instead, his blood burned.

Seeing Kagaho's bare flesh drove Dohko wild. It was easy enough to wrap the chain of one of his shields around Kagaho's wrists and use his Cosmos to keep that shield as a weight to keep Kagaho trapped. Dohko's hands caressed Kagaho everywhere. He pressed himself against his prey and nibbled on Kagaho's ear. The heavy panting encouraged Kagaho, who squirmed as if to break free. Didn't that mean he should let Kagaho go?

Instead, Kagaho's squirming only fanned Dohko's lust. His hand seemed to move of its own accord, running a finger along the crevices of Kagaho's abs before reaching farther down to stroke Kagaho's cock. The other played with one of Kagaho's nipples, the one that wasn't being licked. Plenty of men had flat nipples, but Kagaho wasn't one of them. Little points emerged as Dohko stimulated them. Kagaho moaned loudly and struggled against the chains. It made Dohko harder.

"Dohko..." Kagaho breathed.

Oh, gods. (Dohko certainly wasn't going to invoke Athena's name in such a situation!) Dohko pressed his body to Kagaho's as he moved up to kiss him. It was a hungry, passionate kiss. Dohko barely noticed he was rubbing their cocks together though his body certainly noticed it. Kagaho's tongue wandered into Dohko's mouth and circled around Dohko's to lead the tiger's tongue into his mouth. Dohko eagerly wiggled in and explored the oddly familiar territory. Kagaho started to suck on his tongue. Only then did Dohko realize how hard he was grinding their hips together and how much he wanted to be _in_ Kagaho.

Dohko's cock throbbed eagerly as he pushed Kagaho's legs up to reveal his opening. He thrust himself in. Kagaho screamed. Dohko didn't relent and pressed in deeper. He growled in response to Kagaho's pained gasps. Once he had forced his way in as deeply as possible, he began to take Kagaho with a frenzied rhythm. His triumphant growls contrasted sharply with Kagaho's cries. Dohko didn't think of himself as a sadist, but for some reason the pained look on Kagaho's face made him pound harder and faster.

Just as Kagaho started coming, he squeezed tightly and made Dohko explode.

And then it finally hit Dohko: Kagaho was controlling him. Somehow, Kagaho knew how to manipulate his body.

* * *

Kagaho's let out the breath he had been holding, and all the muscles in his body relaxed. Dohko had been pushing hard on his legs, forcing Kagaho to the limits of his flexibility, and it felt good to be able to stretch them out now. He lazily stayed where he was with eyes closed to relive those last moments of their coupling. Apparently he'd awakened in more than one way.

"Mm," Kagaho mumbled happily in response to Dohko's cuddling and light caresses. Dohko was rarely so accommodating.

Apparently he wasn't this time either. Kagaho felt the distinct pressure against his hip and felt a little chill run through him. He opened his eyes and saw that look on Dohko's face. It was the look of an angry tiger who didn't like being dominated by anyone in any way. It was the insatiable tiger.

"Oh, no, Dohko," Kagaho said, trying to remind him that he wasn't ready to do this again.

Dohko didn't care. He didn't like being driven mad with desire, and his method of "revenge" was to demand more sex, which, in truth, only exemplified the first point.

Kagaho's hands were still locked above his head, and his legs had been trapped under Dohko's when he'd started to "cuddle," so his attempts to fight off Dohko were easily foiled. Dohko rolled Kagaho onto his stomach and rubbed vigorously against his rear while sucking hard enough on his neck to leave marks. Kagaho wasn't erect, but he wanted Dohko. He always wanted Dohko, as if he was scared that if Dohko's cock wasn't in him, he'd put it in someone else. He pressed back against Dohko to show his willingness but Dohko firmly held him down by the hips. Kagaho tried to part his thighs and rotate his knees inward but Dohko didn't let him. It forced his opening closed and tight. Kagaho struggled to ready himself, but he was still tired from their last bout.

"No! Dohko!" But his protests fell on deaf ears. This was one form of Dohko's revenge.

It was difficult for Dohko to force his way in, and although it undoubtedly hurt his tip, it hurt Kagaho far more. He screamed. How did Dohko get so hard again so fast? It never ceased to amaze him. He thought Dohko would relent after the initial thrusts but he didn't. Kagaho was still slick inside from Dohko's last ejaculation, but it did very little to improve the situation. He was so tight, and Dohko was so big and hard.

Dohko exploded into him again.

Kagaho was a masochist and loved it when Dohko was like this. He loved it when Dohko ignored his protests and forcefully had his way with him. And by the look on his face, Dohko wasn't done yet.

* * *

Dohko snapped his fingers. "Get up." Kagaho started doing as he was told. "No! Onto your hands and knees. Hm, on second thought, elbows and knees."

Kagaho memorized that arrogant and commanding pose. One of the things he hated most about this position was that he couldn't see Dohko, but feeling him more than made up for that. Sure enough, a moment later, Dohko disappeared behind him. As usual, Dohko was hard and ready again so Kagaho expected to feel Dohko enter him. Instead, he got a sharp slap to the rear and yelped.

"Bad Specter!" Dohko chided him. That was a new one, but, of course, before, he hadn't been reformed. Dohko spanked him again. Hard. It sent a strange jolt through his body. "Bad!" Dohko still wore the arm guards of his Gold Cloth, and it enhanced the strength of his hand. Kagaho screamed. "Say sorry."

"I'm sorry, Master!" Kagaho said.

Another spank. "I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, Master!" Kagaho shouted.

"You are no longer a Specter," Dohko said firmly.

"I'm no longer a Specter," Kagaho repeated.

"Not like that." Dohko emphasized his displeasure by doing something to him, but Kagaho couldn't quite tell what. All he knew was that it hurt.

"I'm no longer a Specter!" Kagaho yelled, announcing it to all of hell.

"Good. Beg me to take you," Dohko demanded.

"Please screw me, Master!" Kagaho screamed. Kagaho knew his role and kept begging for more even after his arms gave out. He begged Dohko even after his knees were sore and thighs no longer able to keep him up.

* * *

Dohko's senses were slowly returning to him now that his initial lust had passed. Kagaho was exhausted and flat on the ground, but he still begged for more. Memories slowly returned to Dohko.

He was on Kanon Island. His body, usually as cold as death, was as hot as the lava around him. His blood pounded in his ears even though he shouldn't have been able to hear. He could smell the mix of their sweat and cum from an earlier bout. He could taste Kagaho during those long, passionate kisses in which he sucked on Kagaho's tongue or slid his into Kagaho's mouth. He could even see Kagaho's expression of ecstasy.

He heard a distant voice say something about the five senses. Other times flashed through his memory.

Dohko woke up when he was already inside Kagaho. "Take me, Dohko!" Kagaho demanded. He rode atop Dohko with reckless abandon. "Harder! Oh, yes!" He couldn't stop. Kagaho knew what he wanted and how to get it from him. There was an intensity about them that drove their coupling. Something related to the sixth sense.

But one moment stood out from the others.

Kagaho rested his head against Dohko's bare shoulder. He was mumbling something against Dohko's neck. Dohko held him close and felt tears on his skin. He promised he would never forget. It would span beyond the ages.

* * *

Dohko realized what Kagaho had been desperately trying to do. He was trying to reach the seventh sense.

"Kagaho..." Dohko crooned softly. Kagaho looked up to see Dohko standing before him.

Dohko grinned and slowly stripped off the leg guards of his Gold Cloth. Kagaho's eyes tracked his every movement, and his expression was one of worship. Heh heh. Dohko wasn't very humble and knew his body was a masterpiece, and he was already erect—always erect. Kagaho's gaze lingered. Dohko turned and removed his arm guards. As he did, he flexed the muscles of his back and showed off his tiger tattoo. He glanced over his shoulders and snickered at Kagaho's drooling.

Dohko sat and gestured for Kagaho to sit in his lap facing him. This was their familiar, old position. Dohko guided Kagaho onto him and then started to gently rock back and forth. He moved Kagaho along him and lingered briefly each time he buried himself. Kagaho arched and moved in time with Dohko. The steady rhythm built up their anticipation. Even their panting fell into sync.

"Kagaho." Kagaho tensed and held his breath. "Kagaho, come back into the sun with me. I love you."

Kagaho came as Dohko's love poured into him.


End file.
